


Missing Pieces

by dragonshost



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Orihime pulls out an old game.





	Missing Pieces

"Hmm? What's this?" Tatsuki asked, slowly prying an old, dusty box out from the bookshelf. "I don't think I've seen this before…"

Orihime scooted closer to Tatsuki, peering over her shoulder at the object. "Oh! I was wondering where that went! I've been looking for this forever! Thank you, Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki shot Orihime a grin. "I'm awesome at sniffing out treasure. But… what is it?"

Gently, Orihime took it from Tatsuki's hands. "It's a game that my brother bought for us to play a long time ago. It was one of the ones that only two people were needed to play, and he found it at the 100 yen store. It's a bit like Shogi."

"I see." Anything involving Sora tended to be a touchy topic, but as of late… it was as if Orihime had come to terms with his death. Tatsuki couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Even now, Orihime was smiling fondly at the box, rather than returning it to its hiding place.

"Hey, Tatsuki? Why don't we play?"

"Sure thing!" she agreed readily, not wanting to spoil Orihime's good mood. "You're going to have to teach me, though."

She smiled brilliantly back at Tatsuki. "Okay!"

Within moments, Orihime had the pieces laid out before them, the cheap plastic cracked and stained with age. "Some pieces are missing but we can use go pieces, or something…"

Tatsuki nodded along as Orihime rattled off what each piece was meant to do, happy to see Orihime so happy.


End file.
